Nudgeeo and the Stink King
by Mikkistix
Summary: WARNING: This story contains extraordinary amounts of fluff. It's a one shot, possibly becoming a series of one shots, about what would happen if Nudge got bored, and started writing. So enjoy!


**Authors Note: I was really bored one night, and hyper, and in reach of a pen. So if you want to witness the fluffy aftermath, be my guest. Basically, this is a one-shot of what would happen if Nudge were in that same situation. Except I added coffee into the mix! So if you do not like mind-blowing awesomeness, DO NOT CONTINUE. If you do, please read on! This could stay all by it's lonesome, or I could keep going on it, but I'm not sure, so if YOU want it to keep going, pleeeeease tell me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nudge, or Gazzy, or Max, or anybody. I don't even own a copy of the book. I had to take it out of the library! When I considered just keeping it and paying the 'lost book' fee, I realized, 'Hey! I'm broke!" so I didn't. Good call, I think. **

Nudge-e-o and the Stink King

Hey everybody!!! Nudge here. I've been reading Fang's blog and then I thought heeeeeey that's just sooo wickedly awesome and I should totally write something because everything is just better from my perspective. I mean, who else would have the insight to mention my awesome shoes? Fang hasn't yet, which probably means that he won't, but I think these things just neeeeeeed to be mentioned, ya know? Nothing brings people together like cute shoes. Or good stories. So I'm gonna talk about both! Isn't it exciting? I'm soooo excited!!! Can you tell? I also had coffee today, and I downed it in 1 minute flat! Could you tell that too? WOW! You must be psychic! Cool! I'm magnetic, so you're not thaaaaat weird, but maybe we could hang out sometime, because we both have awesome powers, and ooooh we could start a club!!!! Like, the Magnetic Psychic Society. And no one can join unless they're magnetic, or psychic, or BOTH (oo that would be cool) or even if their name is Angel, cuz I see no way that we could keep her out if she really wanted in. Unless that's one of your powers? Stopping Angel? No? Dang. O well, she's my bestest friend anyways. OOOO and I just thought of something! NO BOYS. Hm… well, only if they're really reaaaly cute boys will we make an exception. But they'll have to sign a contr

Hi! This is the Gasman! I have stolen the pen from Nudge-e-o. BWA HA HA H

It's me again! See what I mean about the whole no boys thing? They are sooooo annoying! And no one here fits in the 'cute' category, so

THIS IS THE SONG THAT NEVER

I'm going to post this Gazzy, you

ENDS, IT JUST GOES ON AND

Sorry about that people! It's Max now. I've confiscated the scribbler for the purpose of saving humanity. Or avianity. Or avimanity. Or aviwomanity. Take your pick. Anyways, the fray was getting a little too intense for it to be healthy. Well, I guess it's still going. I'll narrate:

Gazzy and Nudge are sitting side by side on the tree branch, locked in some sort of super-staring contest. Nobody's winning. Gazzy's face is turning an as yet undiscovered shade of purple. Wait! What's Iggy doing? Touching Gaz's face? Huh? Oh. He has declared it to be the most amazing coloured thing he's ever not-seen! That made Gazzy mad! OOO Nudge just broke into hysterics. AH! She's falling out of the tree! Lucky we're up high enough for the wind to catch her wings, that could have been bad! And there goes Gazzy, off like a rocket. Ug, something stinks. Wait, did he just use his smelly powers as jet propulsion? This is new! Oo he's caught up to Nudge. They're locked in an amazingly entertaining, hands flailing, almost slap fest, but neither one is able to actually land a good smack… The Song That Never Ends is now punctuating the scrap… OH! Gazzy, DON'T-

UNGH! The gasman let off one of his trademark atomic farts! We ALL fell out of the tree, and they had to be at least 20 feet away from us! I swear, that kid is getting ranker and ranker… And dang, I broke the pen. Apparently, they don't bode well with 60 foot drops…

Well, I think I had better hide this in a bush for a while so it can't start any more fights… Toodles!

**So there you have it! Please Review! If you don't, I'll crawl into a hole and write a whole new story (Ha, that was punintended) (wow, that was lame) … possibly with lots of FAX… well hey! I might just do that anyways! But I won't keep going on this one! So Review! Please! I'm begging here!**


End file.
